It's Just a Little Crush
by PiperSpoon13
Summary: Everything she had been taught told her it was wrong. But how can something so innocent be an 'abomination'


AN: This has nothing to do with the LIMH verse, I'm still working on Sanity but because of some blocks and computer problems and writing in a regular notebook again, it's at a standstill, I have some but it still needs to be typed up. I also needed to write something fluffy and this little short has been floating around in my head. I'm going to try to keep it under 5000 words. A lot of this idea came from the Documentary 'The Bible Tells Me So', and my coming to terms with my religious background and my sexuality and I remember Santana's grandmother and wonder if she had struggle to come to terms with it herself.

xxxxxxx

There was no doubt she was beautiful. Her skin was a very light tone natural no tanning in those cancer boxes as my mom liked to call them. She had long blonde hair in a single braid tied off with a sky blue scrunchy with lime green polka dots. Today she was wearing a fitted blue t-shirt with a gray zip up hoodie with rainbows all over. When I catch a glance of her face, she has freckles along the bridge of her nose and cheek bones. Her eyes matched the sky blue of her scrunchy.

I shouldn't be having these thoughts. They were wrong everything in my religious roots said so. It was a great sin to think this way. I force myself to think about what the old geezer was talking about, something about adverbs.

Brittany Pierce was very distracting, I sat behind her. We are in the sixth grade. She had just moved here from Kansas. From what I gather her family is middle class, She were some name brands but didn't own a $300 purse. She's not paying attention to Mr. Green either but sketching a unicorn all over her binder which was already covered in little ducks she drew from before.

I had three classes with the siren named Brittany. From what I've learned from watching her, she's a couple fries short of a happy meal, but that only made her as adorable as she was insanely hot. It's only the first week of the semester since she came over the winter break there was no convenient icebreaker to talk to her. Luckily I would get my chance after lunch. Science was going to do our first lab of the semester, and my old lab partner was a creep so he's spending some time in military school for putting the moves on his fourteen year old neighbor and stealing some DVDs from behind the curtain at the video store. I couldn't be more glad that the sleaze was gone and in exchange I get the prettiest girl ever.

My crush on Brittany is something I would never come out and say. It would be so innocent and 'normal' if she or I were a boy. The reality is we are both girls and if I was to express any feelings other than friendship, I may never even be able to make eye contact with her without her returning looks of disgust or creeped out.

I could barely eat at lunch because I was anxious for my next class. I sit at my table in class waiting for the pretty blonde to come in. "So it looks like you're my lab partner. My name's Brittany. You are..." she paused for a second undoubtedly sorting though all the names she's learned this week. "Santana, you sit behind me in English and near the back in history. Nice to finally meet you in person. You're being really quiet. Do I have something in my teeth or a horrible case of frizzy hair?" hearing her talk for a period of time confused my feelings even more. If I was any dumber, my jaw would have dropped. Her voice was hot as well but had a kind of innocence that is getting rarer with my peers and I become even more infatuated with the girl if that was even possible.

"Nice to finally meet you officially too." I say sheepishly. I was actually fairly shy, kept to myself. We made small talk throughout the experiment.

"Hey my mom has been pushing me to make new friends and told me I could have a friend over this Saturday. It's just going to be the two of us since my dad is going to make the last trip for a few boxes at my grandparents' and would prefer me be making friends instead of laying around in my PJs watch My Little Pony all day again. Since I am still new here and..." She paused and I see her cheeks flush briefly but that may have just been my imagination. "And I think your just awesome, I was wondering if you could be my plus one."

I felt like I was going to be sick. That wasn't butterflies going nuts in my stomach like it started when she spoke to me; now they were swarming bees. My secret crush just invited me over for a sleepover. Pinch me; I must be dreaming. So I said the first thing my body and mind could agree on, "Sure, sounds like fun." Brittany then squeaked excitedly before skipping off saying she'll see me tomorrow in history. I saw that she left her notebook. I tried to catch her but her blonde mane was lost in the heard of preteens and I knew I couldn't catch her, so I slipped the notebook into my book bag before heading to my bus.

Sitting on the bus forever because we were the first school picked up and I was one of the last stops I sit near the front to avoid the high-schooler making me move. I pull out the note-book to start snooping. I knew I shouldn't but I had to find out more about the girl I had a hard-core crush on. The kind of crush that didn't feel wrong but everything in my head said it was. My pastor would say Satan was tempting me and I should pray about it and fight him. The green spiral was doodled in the margins and what looked like an half-hearted attempt to take notes. It was the back inside cover that had me blushing to the point where I became worried about the people around me. It was the crayolas it showed a pale skinned blonde girl who was tall and thin, obviously a self-portrait but the person next to her was a shorter girl with raven hair pulled in a pony-tail with slight curls. She was me, and to add more to my giddiness, we were holding hands with little hearts floating around us. Brittany was into me too. Was this some kind of test from God. Was she really sent to be a temptress? Either-way, I am obsessed with her. She was more than just beautiful, there was an ora around her, as if little woodland creatures whold be following her. How could something so innocent be not just a sin, but an abomination.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
